


An Unfortunate Addiction

by IceNChrome



Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [6]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hickey being a bitchy ex, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: Cornelius harasses Billy in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Cornelius Hickey, William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey
Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528343
Kudos: 16





	An Unfortunate Addiction

It had been about a month since the first time Cornelius visited Captain Crozier’s cabin. While Crozier didn’t send for him every night, the frequency of the visits increased. Their illicit meetings were heavily guarded secrets thanks to Thomas Jopson’s devotion to his Captain’s honor…or what was left of it. Drink coupled with despair eroded Crozier’s common sense. Hickey thought the man probably desired death above drink or debauchery at this point. 

It’s all well, Captain. I’ll help you forget. 

Mr. Hickey made good on his intent. He kept Crozier properly entertained with all manner of scintillating visuals paired with sexual sensations that lit up the Captain’s nerves like shooting stars. Between whiskey and sex the Captain was exactly where Cornelius wanted him.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Cornelius left the Captain’s quarters to sneak through the darkened ship back to his hammock. Crozier wanted him to stay all night, but that was out of the question. 

“I want to wake up with you…” he’d said, by this time slurring his words. His lovely little bartender kept his glass full all evening. Always best to keep the Captain in high spirits. Literally.

This particular night, Mr. Hickey decided it was time to drop in on his old flame, Billy. After all, this started out as a way to get back at Billy for his betrayal. Maybe even more for the way he’d scoffed at Cornelius. Billy had been so condescending. ‘The Captain doesn’t see you at all.’ Well! 

Captain sees me damn near every night, Mr. Gibson, so how about you now? Cornelius thought, his smirk widening into an outright malign grin. 

Like a phantom, he ducked through the curtain of Billy’s room and crouched down next to the bed.

“Billy.” Cornelius whispered. “I think you’re probably awake, yes?”

Billy turned his head reluctantly to face him. Cornelius suspected Billy was awake almost every time he passed by his room. He’d made no attempt to tread silently.

“What are you doing here?” Billy whispered back. That was when he smelled it. Sex and whiskey. Hickey must have finished fucking someone recently. If not for the aroma of whiskey and the evil grin, Billy thought he could have been with just about anyone on the ship. He hadn’t been with just anyone though. “Cornelius…what have you done?” Gibson whispered.

“I told you it could lead anywhere.” He propped his chin on his hand and stared at Billy with sparkling cruel eyes. “Did I not?”

“You think this will do you well?” Billy asked, even as he felt a slight pang in his heart. The last thing he’d ever wanted was bad blood with Cornelius. He cared quite deeply about the crude little caulker’s mate, even though he was loathe to show it. 

“He fucks me SO hard, Billy.” Cornelius purred, closing his eyes.

“Cornelius…”

“I let him take me however many times he can go.”

“Stop this…”

“He took me up against the wall tonight. He does such filthy things to me.”

“I don’t want to hear…”

“He gets on his KNEES to me, Billy! BEGS me!”

“Stop it now!” Billy whispered harshly. He had the urge to slap that smug smile off Cornelius’ face. Hadn’t he already done enough by leaving a disgusting little ‘gift’ in Billy’s bed, and now he comes in gloating over his trysts with the Captain? How dare he!

Cornelius continued to crouch there, shamelessly gazing at Billy in the gloom and grinning. 

Frowning, Billy asserted, “This will not end well for you, Cornelius, mark my words. You think you have some kind of…hold over the Captain, but you’re only a cheap distraction to him. You’re like the whiskey he drinks to forget his troubles.”

Cornelius gave Billy a mocking frown, then drew his bottom lip softly between his teeth. “Cheap?” he spat. Anger sparked in his eyes momentarily but he softly murmured, “I think you’re jealous.” 

“Go away. Just leave me be.” 

Billy turned over and tried to escape into the wall, but Cornelius leaned over him and whispered into his ear, “I could take ya right now, Billy. Once more for old time’s sake, just the way you like it.” Soft whiskers brushed against Billy’s ear followed by hot breath. Billy shivered. He continued to ignore his ex-lover in spite of his own body’s traitorous response to those words and the memories they dredged up. No, Cornelius, no no no…

Cornelius didn’t give up easy, nor did he know when to quit. “From here I bet you can hear Crozier calling my name when he comes, he gets it so good. Why I’m surprised Lieutenant Irving hasn’t heard too and investigated who was deviously seducing Captain Crozier.” Hickey shrugged then continued his vile taunting, “He’s probably got himself in hand with dreams of fucking me dancing in his head though, listening to all that moaning and panting.” Hickey’s hand shoved at Billy’s shoulder, “Eh, Billy? Ya think? Wouldn’t it be a picture, me behind Irving, making him call out ‘oh GOD Cornelius’. Pretty soon everyone’s going to be gettin’ it. Except you.”

Billy sat up and shoved Cornelius backwards. “Get out!” He said a little louder than a whisper. 

Cornelius grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled it between his legs. At first, Billy tried to resist and pull away, but in the end he relented as he always did. To his chagrin, he cupped Hickey’s cock for a moment, giving himself away, before snatching his hand back. 

“Sweet dreams, Billy.” Cornelius said and slipped out the curtain as if he’d never been there, like the specter of a nightmare. The Terror creaked and murmured endlessly around Billy in the dimness. 

Billy laid his head back down and tried to quiet his heart. He still wanted Cornelius. Wanted him desperately sometimes. He regretted giving them away as he had, but there wasn’t much choice. Not for a steward. He certainly wasn’t the captain of this ship, who could have Cornelius any time he wanted, for as long as he wanted. Who could cover up whatever dirty things he wanted to do to him. Billy learned long ago that either you kept your desires quiet, or they ended up getting you into trouble. He’d so confidently asserted that standing with command was more important than standing with Cornelius, but who was he fooling? Neither of them ever had any ground to stand on as far as their relationship went. Such things between men were as delicate as a puff of smoke. One wrong eddy of air would tear it asunder. Cornelius wasn’t as discreet as Mr. Peglar was with Mr. Bridgens. Cornelius Hickey wouldn’t know discreet if it jumped up and bit him on his backside.

Damn Cornelius anyway for being so ridiculous.

Billy didn’t lust after Cornelius as a petty distraction or escape from reality though. He had fallen in love with him over the course of their trysts. Now he wished he’d never seen him, and wished he could snatch him back into his arms and hold him forever. Hickey was so infuriating and beautiful and…everything. He was everything, his Cornelius. 

He fondly recalled the first time he saw Cornelius. It was like a light shone down on the diminutive caulker’s mate, no one else could compare. Then, Hickey happened to glance up and catch him staring. At first, Billy’s chest constricted with fear, but then…that slow, knowing smile spread across Hickey’s face and he’d given him the slightest nod. He knew. He already knew. Billy had smiled in spite of himself and looked away, blushing furiously.

After many furtive glances and shy smiles, they’d finally made their way down to the hold for the first time. Billy’s shyness shed as quickly as his trousers and underclothes. He’d melted to the floor on his knees with Hickey behind and then…oh GOD! Despite the cramped surroundings, and having to hide in the dark, being fucked with Cornelius Hickey’s hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet was still every bit as exhilarating as he imagined, and he’d imagined it in his bunk quite often before their first meeting.

It didn’t take long before Billy’s thoughts turned soft and warm towards Hickey. He’d thought about settling down with him after this long and arduous journey. Returning to England and leaving the sea behind. Hickey would be worth staying on land for. Billy now regretted how quickly he’d allowed the other man into his heart. After all these years, he should have known better! Now he’d bitten off more than he could chew. His was afraid of his ex-lover’s vindictive nature, afraid of what his brashness could get them both into.

He was also afraid he’d give in to his own desires again. Maybe he was more afraid of that than anything else. He absolutely felt jealous of Cornelius and Crozier. He was also powerless to do a thing about it, and that was exactly what Cornelius wanted to rub in his face the most. Cornelius knew him too well by now. Cornelius figured people out alarmingly fast.

And he was positively additive. Cornelius Hickey was an addictive substance, Billy Gibson was convinced of this.

*

Cornelius made his way from Billy’s berth back to his own meager accommodations. He knew someone had to have seen him at some point. They wouldn’t know where he was coming from though. They could accuse him all they wanted, but he had a bit heavier protection these days. Crozier was infatuated with him. Captain wouldn’t let anything happen to his beloved Beauty, oh no! Cornelius wasn’t fond of the fact Crozier considered him a piece of property, but he’d put up with worse before. The end result would be worth it, if all went well.

After visiting his ex-lover he felt quite victorious though! The look on Billy’s face! He’d seen the way Gibson’s face fell when he described his evening with Crozier. He knew it was dangerous to brag to Gibson about his naughty times in the Captain’s quarters, but what was Billy going to do about it? Sic Irving on him? Mr. Gibson hoped Irving forgot about the whole thing, he wasn’t about to bring it back up. Billy had painted himself in a corner. Hickey knew his soft heart still pined for him. He didn’t even need to look into his eyes to know that.

He’d given Billy exactly what he needed. Did every nasty little thing he asked for. Kept him warm when his frail body shivered. Listened to all his worries and fears, and Billy had plenty of each! ‘Oh Cornelius, please hold me. Oh Cornelius please don’t go. Oh Cornelius please take me hard tonight.’ Cornelius never said no to Billy. He loved the way the other man needed and wanted him. Nobody ever really treated him like he mattered before Billy. There were plenty of one night stands, lots of paying customers, lots of older men that wanted a nice warm, tight little body to play with. None of them gave a shit about him other than that though. Until Billy. 

And Billy threw it all away like nothing. Cornelius was tired of being thrown away. He’d always felt one day someone would come along and recognize that he was special and worthy. Someone would finally accept him and not toss him out like used bathwater. He’d thought that someone could be Billy but…  
  
As his feelings of victory turned back to seething, he noticed Magnus staring at him, wide-awake. Poor old Magnus with his huge, thumping crush. Cornelius curled up and stared back at him, smiling softly, conjuring every bit of sweet innocence he could emulate. Magnus sighed, then turned away. Cornelius suspicioned Magnus probably knows what he’s been up to with Captain Crozier. Everyone seems to ignore Magnus like he doesn’t exist. Mr. Manson probably had a wealth of intel on a number of subjects on this ship.

Cornelius fought an absurd urge to go snuggle into Magnus’ hammock with him. He knew Magnus would submit quietly to anything he wanted. Magnus certainly adored him, but he wasn’t The One Cornelius was looking for. That One was still out there. Not Billy. Not Magnus or Tozer. Not even the Captain himself. Still out there. Somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hickey's looking for his Prince Charming? Hmmm.... ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading it! I hoped to have this up a lot sooner, but my job has been TERRIBLE! I hope things will ease up in January because I have WAY more to write about my Terror and Erebus bois!


End file.
